A Christmas Gif
by Atomik27
Summary: This is the first Christmas in the new village after the continental drift, and to Diego, is the first Christmas with Shira in the herd. What gift he will give to Shira for Christmas? And what gift she will give to Diego? Read and discover it.


**Ok, hi everybody... this is my 1st fic in english... well... it's the first here in IceAge.**

**This is a traduction of my 1st IceAge Fic: A Christmas Gif**

**Well, before to start i have to say you something... I'm not speak and write in english very well, so... i hope that yopu undertand me, ok. And... well this fic have a special song but... this song is originally in spanish... but i write it in englif... i don't think if that can have the same effect.**

**Ok, start... enjoy =)**

* * *

**A Christmas Gif**

It was Christmas time, everything was covered in snow. It was the first Christmas in the new island. All geared up for Christmas. Manny, Diego and Sid had gone in search of a good pine tree to decorate.

**Sid:** I love Christmas time. The gifts, carols, snowmen, snow angels ...

Sid fell, something had fallen on his face. It was snow

**Crash y Eddie:** Snowball!

And so began all a war of snowballs, including Manny and Diego. While they were throwing snowballs on the other side of the village, Ellie and Shira were fixing their part of the village, practically they were owners of that part of the island.

**Ellie:** What do you think?

**Shira:** Hmm… I like it, Elle

**Ellie:** Thanks. The good thing is that Grandma is asleep and she can interrupt us

**Shira:** Or hitting with her stick ... Or calling Preciosa.

**Ellie:** Jajaja, right. I can't believe that Christmas is tomorrow.

**Shira:** I had forgotten how fun it was Christmas.

**Ellie:** Do Pirates don't celebrate Christmas?

**Shira:** Yes, they do. But it's so different…

Shira begins to remember Christmas day as a pirate. Along with Gut, they were heading to dry land and raided the place. Then, returning to the boat, enjoying the great spoil.

**Shira:** Yep… it was very very different.

**Ellie:** I can imagine. So tell me, Shira, what you think you give to Diego for Christmas?

Shira became pensive, had been several months since she and Diego became a couple, and exactly on Christmas day would fulfill three months. And the truth was that their times were not so ... romantic as any relationship, they were always accompanied by someone. Occasionally they had their moments ... but then came Sid or Crash and Eddie ... or just Peaches's friends.

**Ellie: **So…?

**Shira:** What?

**Ellie:** What are you going to give to Diego for Christmas?

**Shira:** It's... it's a surprise

It is said that women have a sixth sense, is also known as female instinct, and that's why Ellie already knew what was going on the Shira's head, undoubtedly she had something special prepared.

Meanwhile, the boys ...

**Manny:** Ok, STOP!

All were statues.

**Manny:** Stop playing. We have to find a good tree for tomorrow.

**Diego:** He's right. Let's keep looking.

**Sid, Crash y Eddie:** Ok

Manny and Diego are ahead, as Sid, Crash and Eddie were still playing back.

**Manny:** So Diego… What are you going to give to Shira?

**Diego:** Eh?

**Manny:** What are you going to give to Shira for Christmas?

**Diego:** Why the question?

**Manny:** I don't know. Curiosity.

**Diego:** What are you going to give to Ellie?

**Manny:** I don't know. I was hoping that maybe... you can give me some idea. I suppose you are in the same problem.

**Diego:** In fact, I'm not

**Manny:** Eh?

**Diego:** I have a gif

**Manny:** Really? And what is it?

**Diego:** I'm not going to tell you. It's… a surprise

They kept on walking until you find the perfect tree.

Upon arriving, all began to decorate the tree for tomorrow night. After they finish their decorating, everyone went to rest or do their thing. Diego knew exactly what to do, just had to get everything ready for the great gift of Shira. So he went without anyone noticing him, no one ... except Shira. Shira's instinct told her that Diego was going to a special place. She wouldn´t ruin his surprise so she decided to sent to Crash and Eddie.

**Crash:** What happens, Shira?

**Shira:** Diego has come out, I want you to follow him, but he does not realize that you are there

**Eddie:** Hmmm… why?

**Shira:** Just do it.

**Crash:** Why!

**Shira: **It's… Will you do or not?

**Crash:** Ok, ok we do it

**Shira:** Ok, but… you have to hang this (take an ornament with green leaves and small red spheres) in one of the branches of a tree.

**Eddie:** What tree?

**Shira:** Well ... where you see a beautiful landscape or where you see that Diego has a dreamy and happy face

**Eddie:** Dreamy and happy? You look like Peaches talking about these things

**Shira:** Maybe, but will you do it?

**Crash:** Sure! But just a little something

**Shira:** What?

**Crash: **What do we receive in return?

**Eddie:** Yeah! What do we receive?!

**Shira:** I don't know… What do you want?

**Crash:** A giant slide!

**Eddie:** Yeah! And thousands and thousands of blueberries!

**Crash:** Yeah! We love blueberries!

**Shira:** I'll give the berries

**Crash:** Hey! Stop, stop, stop. What about giant slide, eh?

**Shira:** From where I would find a giant slide, genius?!

**Crash:** Ah well... I don't know!

**Ellie:** Just do it!

**Eddie y Crash:** Ok

Having said that the two went to look for Diego

**Shira:** Remember that he can't know that you are there!

**Ellie:** I don't know what are you up to, friend, but I guess it's something very special.

**Shira:** Do you listen ererything?

**Ellie:** A little bit

Shira calmed ...

**Ellie:** Dreamy and happy face, eh?

**Shira:** (embarrased) A-Are you listen that?

**Ellie:** Jajaja… yes

It was night and everyone was gathered in front of the large tree that had been decorated with several colored lights. Everyone was happy saying Merry Christmas and receive their gifts. And while everyone was busy doing their thing, someone had to do something very important.

**Diego:** Merry Christmas Shira

**Shira:** Merry Christmas…

Both stared into his eyes and, after a few seconds, Diego start to walk ans Shira follow him.

**Manny:** Where Diego and Shira go?

**Ellie:** Well... I don't know. But I think that give them a great private time would be the best Christmas gift that we can give them.

Diego led her to a nice place, everything was covered in snow from there you could see a whole landscape, not to mention near there was a tree that had hung it commissioned by Shira to the brothers possums.

**Shira:** It's a nice place, Diego

**Diego:** I know that you like it.

**Shira:** How not to like it? This place is ... very beautiful.

**Diego:** Well, that's not why I brought you here.

**Shira:** Ah, no?

**Diego:** Don't you remember this place?

Shira looked carefully at the place, it looked very familiar, but she could not identify.

**Shira:** It ... it looks familiar, but I'm not sure.

**Diego:** Well, it's because everything is covered in snow, but I'm sure you remember this. Look over there.

Diego makes Shira see below. There was a big sea ice and the other side was a giant block of ice.

**Shira:** I remember now ... it was exactly where ...

**Diego:** ... where I told you to come with me.

Shira sat next to Diego and rested her head on his neck.

**Shira:** You were trying to convince me the true meaning of a herd. I ... was quite stubborn. But you convinced me. (Pats Diego)

**Diego:** Well... that's not all

**Shira:** There are more?

**Diego:** Do you remember this tree? It's right where I locked you

**Shira:** Jajaja… it was the first time that I didn't got my way.

The two approached the tree, which had once been the 'prison' of Shira, and began to stroke.

**Shira:** You know? I have a gift for you too

**Diego:** Really?

**Shira:** Yes. You know? Long ago that I didn't celebrated a Christmas like this. You know ... "Christmas Pirate" is not very ... decent or Christmas. But if I remember well something is a little tradition.

**Diego:** Which one?

**Shira:** Well… look up

Diego looked up and saw the Shira's ornament, that Crash and Eddie who had hung on the tree.

**Shira:** Merry Christmas…

**Diego:** (confused) Is a ... mistletoe?

**Shira:** (smiles) Yeah. And as the Christmas tradition, when two people are under a mistletoe, have to ...

**Both:** …Kissing

**Shira:** So you know the tradition?

**Diego:** Yes…

**Shira:** So…?

**Diego:** What?

**Shira:** You gonna kiss me or you'll wait another year?

**Diego:** You want me to kiss you now?

**Shira:** Why not? We are alone after a long time. Not Sid, not grandma, not Crash, not Eddie, let alone Morita's friends. No one is here. Just you and me.

If the front give you a step,  
not lose the friendship,  
you have to risk to win,  
We can try,  
there is no reason to think,  
that will not work,  
throw yourself!  
maybe it's time to try ...

A kiss,  
walking by the sea,  
which may change?  
A kiss,  
why not try,  
let go.  
Do not let escape  
this opportunity.  
You and I by the sea,  
everything can change  
a ... Kiss.

Some time ago you and I,  
we look not knowing,  
now there is something changed,  
that today is not like yesterday,  
is no time to hesitate,  
and looking back,  
throw yourself!  
maybe it's time to try ...

A kiss,  
walking by the sea,  
which may change?  
A kiss,  
why not try,  
let go.  
Do not let escape  
this opportunity.  
You and I by the sea,  
everything can change  
a ... Kiss.

It's like starting over again,  
and now I have a friend,  
is like a letter you want to send,  
and you can not stop.

A kiss,  
walking by the sea,  
which may change?  
A kiss,  
why not try,  
let go.  
Do not let escape  
this opportunity.  
You and I by the sea,  
everything can change  
a ... Kiss.

A kiss,  
walking by the sea,  
which may change?  
A kiss,  
why not try,  
let go.  
Do not let escape  
this opportunity.  
You and I by the sea,  
everything can change  
a ... Kiss.

kiss

They both started to fondle until one of those forming their lips met a nice, tender kiss. When they parted ...

**Shira:** Merry Christmas, Softy

**Diego:** Merry Christmas, Kitty

They both smiled and continued to be together near the tree.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed my fic... don't forget to send me a review...=)**


End file.
